Ne m'Appelle Pas Roi !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Kageyama en a simplement marre, tous les jours c'était la même rengaine... Alors un jour où il va particulièrement mal, il craque... OS.


Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà -enfin- arrivée dans ce fandom !

Et ce, grâce à la 79ème nuit du FoF, avec le premier thème, pour commencer en fracas : « Couronne ». Comment ne pas penser à notre cher Tobio-chan ? 8D

Bon, je préviens juste que je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de regarder la saison 2, que je recherche désespérément en streaming *soupire*, alors je ne parle même pas de la troisième… Du coup, j'espère avoir un minimum respecté les caractères des personnages !

Allez, on envoie l'OS. Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Haikyû! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est tant mieux -pour eux, muehehe !-._

* * *

 _Ne m'appelle pas Roi !_

* * *

« Eh bien, c'est quoi le problème, Ô-sama ? »

Il serra les poings. Encore ce foutu surnom… Si Captain et les autres n'étaient pas là, il aurait bien envoyé un service smashé dans la tête de ce fichu binoclard ! Il savait bien qu'il le faisait exprès, il profitait de la moindre faiblesse de sa part pour appuyer dessus et empirer son état.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Kageyama ? Ça te ressemble pas de rater plusieurs passes de suite. » S'inquiéta Sugawara en s'approchant de lui.

« Ça va, je commence juste à fatiguer, pas la peine d'en faire un plat. » Son ton agressif n'avait rien de bien nouveau, mais cela ne rassura pas non plus son ainé.

La vérité était…Qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il n'avait suivi aucun cours, avait par erreur appuyé sur le bouton du jus d'orange au distributeur, et à l'entrainement il n'arrivait pas à envoyer un ballon où il le voulait. Hinata s'était par trois fois pris le filet dans la face en ratant ses attaques.

Il se donna deux gifles sous le regard médusé du rouquin.

« Euh, Kageyama, tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je me remets en état. » maugréa-t-il. « Encore une fois ! »

La balle repartit. De l'autre côté du filet, Daichi la renvoya d'un tour de bras, Nishinoya l'intercepta et le brun la vit venir vers lui; Asahi allait attaquer, il se concentra alors pour une passe haute, un peu loin du filet, celle que le terminale préférait…

Le coup de sifflet retentit, alors que le ballon retombait lourdement, après avoir rencontré le filet… Tobio avait encore manqué sa passe.

« Là, je crois qu'on a un vrai problème. » Fit Sawamura, les mains sur les hanches.

Sentir tous les regards sur lui mit automatiquement le setter mal-à-l'aise. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il était fatigué, il leur fallait quoi comme explications supplémentaire ?! Soufflant, il tenta de garder son calme leur gueuler dessus ne réglerait pas son problème…

Mais en levant la tête, il croisa le regard du grand blond. Il y vit le mépris, voire l'amusement, que Tsukishima devait ressentir à le voir dans un tel état…

Le middle blocker s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais le passeur ne le lui en laissa pas le temps, se mettant à courir vers la sortie du gymnase sans plus de cérémonie.

« Ta gueule toi ! » Avait-il crié, claquant la porte de fer derrière lui.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il se sentait terriblement mal, tellement mal qu'il avait envie de crier sans raison. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Il avait un peu couru, de quoi dépasser le grillage bordant le gymnase. La nuit était tombée, et seul le lampadaire non loin de là éclairait les alentours de sa pâle lumière. Il serra un peu plus les poings.

« Merde ! »

« Ce que le Roi est pathétique. »

Il se retourna subitement, Tsukishima était là, le regardant de haut, comme toujours. Mais cette fois le brun était tout sauf d'humeur, il ne put attendre plus : il s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup. Le prévoyant, le blond le stoppa, ainsi que le second. Son visage affichait toujours cette froideur, accentuée par la luminosité.

Les bras bloqués, Tobio serra la mâchoire.

« Calme-toi un peu- AH ! » Le bloqueur venait de se prendre un coup de boule en bonne et due forme, chutant en arrière, se tenant le front endolori. « Non mais t'es cinglé !? »

« Fallait pas me faire chier ! » Lui cracha Kageyama.

« Si tu crois que j'le fais par plaisir ! » Râla le plus grand, toujours un genou à terre. A la tête surprise qu'eut le numéro neuf, il s'expliqua, non sans faire la moue. « C'est le capitaine qui m'envoie pour te ramener, comme quoi c'est de ma faute, ce qui est absurde. » Tobio détourna le regard.

« T'y as ta part de responsabilité quand même. »

« Tu te fous de moi là ? » leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. « Je peux savoir c'que j'ai fais cette fois ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Roi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Ô-sama. C'est pas compliqué. »

« Encore cette histoire ? » Cette fois le ton s'était fait plus dédaigneux, plus hautain. En même temps que le blond se relevait, surplombant à nouveau le setter de ses huit centimètres supplémentaires. « Le minus orange trouve ça cool comme surnom, pourtant. »

« Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il signifie vraiment, alors la joue pas. »

« Mais je comptais pas m'en cacher. »

« T'en rajoute en plus… » Leurs voix pourtant calmes étaient chargées de colère froide, en même temps que des sourires cyniques se dessinaient sur leurs lèvres et qu'une veine pulsait sur leur tempe.

Ils arrivaient vraiment pas à se blairer, ces deux-là.

« Faudrait que le pense à acheter une couronne pour te la visser sur le crâne un de ces jours, un Roi se doit d'afficher son rang. »

« Enflure… »

« Hey les amoureux ! Attendez d'être rentrés chez vous pour vous bécoter ! » Ils firent chacun un bond de deux mètres en arrière à cette réplique dont le propriétaire, qui n'était autre que Tanaka, semblait relativement fier.

« Te fiche pas de nous ! »

« Ha ha ! » Et le pire, c'était qu'Hinata était juste à côté, en train lui aussi de les regarder, à travers le grillage, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression mi-ahurie mi-horrifiée.

« C'est vrai, vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Bien sûr que non espèce de crétin ! » S'écria Kageyama, déjà prêt à arracher une ou deux oreilles au petit attaquant. Tsukishima, lui, tentait de garder son calme, et remontait ses lunettes.

« J'ai fait c'que j'avais à faire. »

« Quoi ? » Se retourna vers lui le brun. « Quelle mission ? » Le blond lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Celle de te faire redevenir toi-même. » Neutre, il continua son chemin pour rejoindre le gymnase se changer, ignorant l'air béat qu'affichait le passeur derrière lui. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, sentant une chaleur désagréable lui prendre le ventre.

Est-ce qu'au moins il savait ce qu'il disait, ce fichu binoclard ?

* * *

C'était sensé être une simple dispute…Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir versé dans le slash ? xD Mais c'est pas bien grave, le Tsukishima x Kageyama n'est pas horrible, je l'aime bien~… Par contre, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé ! (Bon après, on est pas obligé d'y voir quoi que ce soit, hein…)

Si vous laissez une review, je force Hinata à vous faire un câlin 8D ! C'est pas tentant, ça ?

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
